


Poe Dam(n)eron

by Rayleen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I like friends to lovers so that's probably in here, Just fluff I guess, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Not really a story, SO, also hit me with ideas if u have any, and friendship probably, and there won't be smut, be nice english is not my first language, because I don't like writing smut, because idk, if you have tips, like prompts or what ever it's called, like there's no tomorrow okay?, more like many small ones, no honestly help me pls, short stuff, that'd be v nice, this is just poe x you, throw them at me, very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayleen/pseuds/Rayleen
Summary: This is (hopefully) a collection of Poe x Reader fics and stuff like that.Rating is general unless stated otherwise in the chapter-title.





	1. Special Treatment for Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's injured in the med-bay and nurse!reader is very worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be gender-neutral, and also there's not a single A/N in here so that's a plus if you don't like your name, I guess.

When word got around that Poe Dameron, the best pilot of the Resistance, made a crash-landing you couldn't help but worry about him. You couldn't deny the feelings you felt towards him, even though you tried to hide them. You probably didn't do a very good job at that. Poe was good-looking, talented, full of charm and ego, and, Force, he could _flirt_.

He proved any of this attributes every single day, making his fellow team-members smile after a defeat, and caring for everyone he met. It made him even more attractive in your eyes, you'd say even more perfect.

Poe's squadron ran into an ambush by the First Order and you refused to listen to the reports of deceased pilots. The heartbeat the rest of the squadron returned to base you knew it'd be a long shift for you. Luckily with all the work you had to do you couldn't worry about Poe.

Tiredness crept into your bones at what felt like days after the ambush. You patched up way more pilots than you could remember by now, and the hours since the ambush felt so long. Suppressing a yawn you stumbled through the now more or less empty floors of the med-bay and sighed. You're pretty sure you've seen everyone except Poe Dameron. The man that made your heart skip a beat with just a single damn smile.

“You should get some sleep, dear,” one of your colleagues said. You blinked a few times, and yawned. Did you just fall asleep while you were walking?

“Yeah, I guess,” you answered even though you were alone again. Who talked to you again? You didn't remember, you were so tired.

Still, you couldn't even think of going to bed. You knew you wouldn't be able to sleep, you'd stay awake all night, worrying about Poe.

A yawn escaped your mouth, again, and you decided to check on him. Half-asleep you stumbled through the med-bay, crashing with a few walls and you desperately hoped you didn't wake up the entire base.

A few minutes later – that felt way too long, almost like hours – you found the Commander sleeping in one of the not _that comfortable_ beds, and let yourself fall into a chair next to the bed. You let your eyes run over the monitors next to bed, checking his vital signs and sighed silently as you noticed that he was alright.

But you stayed.

You watched him sleeping, couldn't keep your eyes from him for longer than few seconds, always checking the monitors.

It was a rare occasion that you actually had the time and possibility to _stare_ at him without anyone noticing and making jokes about it. You smiled, letting your eyes wander over his bruised face. His breathing was steady and he's wearing one of those awful med-bay gowns. All things considered – the awful gown, the fact that he crash-landed – he still managed to look good and it drove you crazy.

 

You were dozing off again, when a raspy voice reached your ears, traveled right into your thoughts and kept you from falling asleep. You almost shrieked when you woke up.

“Is this some kind of special treatment?”

Poe Dameron was awake, and you couldn't describe how relieved you were. He looked tired, almost weak and you feared to look at him, as if he would shatter like a glass falling on the ground. His right hand was resting on his stomach, he looked pale and even his bruises had bruises.

It was one of the most wonderful sights for you at this very moment.

You dared to look at him again, resulting in staring at him for a few seconds too long. Giving him a small smile, you forced yourself to look away.

“Yeah,” you responded, “it's the special treatment for idiots.”

Poe pouted at you, and you silently snorted.

“You were looking pretty bad,” you murmured absently, the images of him just a few hours before flashing through your mind.

“And here I thought I was the most handsome guy on this base.”

You laughed.

“Yeah, you _thought_.”

Poe chuckled, and just a heartbeat later he seemed to remember that he was injured and held his ribs. You swallowed hard, you didn't want him to be in pain.

“I'm pretty sure you thought that, too.”

You raised one of your brows, not knowing exactly what to say, and smiled.

But then your smiled faded, your gaze wandering over his bruises, and the hand that was still holding his ribs.

“I thought you'd die.”

Poe went silent for a few seconds, and you almost thought he didn't hear you.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” you said, “oh.”

“I'm sorry.”

You turned away from him, staring at the monitors next to his bed. Tears crept into your eyes, as you remembered the fear you felt just hours earlier.

“Don't be,” you murmured silently and tried to ignore him. You wanted to leave, right now. But you couldn't.

You couldn't ignore him. Of course not. Simply his presence made your feel better, and safer. The room temperature seemed to magically increase whenever he was near, and you always got nervous.

When he grabbed your hand, the one that's closer to him, your heart started racing and you forced yourself to not look at your hands.

“But I am.”

You blinked heavily, trying to make the tears go away and looked at him again. He looked almost sad, fixing your gazes. You smiled. It was a weak, and crooked smile, but it was a smile.

“You better be careful next time,” you said, “I don't really like worrying about you, you know.”

His hand didn't leave yours, even though you tried to pull away. A smile played on his lips.

You smiled back, oblivious to his thoughts, and focused on the monitors again. You weren't exactly sure what you saw, and what it meant.

His heart rate had changed.

His heart was beating faster, racing. Just like yours.

His hand didn’t leave yours, and he smirked.

“You’re worrying about me?”

You returned your attention to him, and tried not to smile too brightly.

“Well,” you prevented your voice from shaking, “you’re the Resistance’s best pilot.”

He was smiling, keeping your gazes looked.

“I don’t think that’s the only reason you worry about me.”

You chuckled.

“Poe,” you said and pretended to be surprised, “I think you like the thought of me worrying about you.”

His smile growing, he leaned in closer.

“What makes you think that?”

You smiled back, leaning in closer as well.

“You heart’s been racing since I told you that I care about you.”

He was silent for a few seconds, his lips a thin a line.

Then he nodded, and leaned back. His hand didn't leave yours though.

“You know, that’s not really fair. You seeing my heart rate and all.”

You laughed.

“You deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like a first for me, because I actually never write in English, but I really wanted to do. English is not my first language, I'm trying to improve it though. And honestly, why is writing so hard in English? My writing skills in German are hella rad, and then there's this crap.  
> So, uh, if you have and tips for me and are in the mood to help a wanna-be-writer in distress (be it with writing tips, or ideas/prompts), just uh. dew it. (palpatine voice). I guess.
> 
> This will have irregular updates btw. (:


	2. You're breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badass!reader is a contract killer and friends with Leia. They get an unusual job from Leia: Rescue Poe Dameron from a group of radical rebels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be gender-neutral, there's one A/N in here. And honestly, I love badass!readers, so there'll probably be some more chapters like that.

You knew that this was a pretty bad idea. But then again the jobs you usually took were pretty dangerous, most of the time stupid as well, so it wasn't exactly a new experience for you to face impossible odds of succeeding.

One hand near your detonators, and the other hovering over your blaster, you glided through the empty floors, not making a single sound and you realized, that your job description - “I will kill anyone without them noticing, because I'm a fucking ghost, buddy” - was pretty spot on. You were like a ghost, and most of your victims in fact did not realize that they were being killed by you until it was too late for them. At least you supposed so, because you didn't know what happened after they died, and finding out didn't exactly have a high ranking on your list of daily doings.

 

You had just finished a job this morning, when your comm chimed. Anonymous, you noticed, and for a few seconds you wanted to just ignore the call – because most of the time someone called you anonymously they thought they had more knowledge about your job as a contract killer than you had – but eventually you accepted the call.

To say you were surprised was an understatement.

“General,” you greeted her, eyebrows raised.

“Y/N.”

General Leia Organa smiled, and you couldn't help but smile back. You'd saved her ass once – accidentally to be honest – and since then the General would call you from time to time, asking you to help her to fix a huge mess.

“What's wrong this time,” you asked.

“My best pilot got caught,” she started, but you interrupted her.

“You know I don't do anything concerning the First Order.”

“It's not the First Order.”

You were interested.

“Who is it then?”

“A group of rebels, they -”

“I thought you were the rebels, the big Resistance, fighting your honorable fight against the First Order.”

Leia glared at you, you smiled and went silent.

“I'm sorry, go on. You know how I feel about this kind of thing.”

You weren't one to pick sides, you had your jobs. The war was none of your business.

“Yeah, I know. This group of rebels isn't exactly … close with the Resistance.”

“They're an independent group?”

“Yes. I don't even know why they caught him, they don't want anything from us.”

“Yet,” you mused.

“Presumably. I need you to rescue him.”

“You know that's not what I do.”

“And you know my payment is good.”

You smiled, turning your head and licking your lips, pretending to think about it.

“Okay,” you said, and, Force, you regretted it.

 

“These guys are idiots,” you murmured to yourself as you tried to find Leia's pilot. He _was_ important, that much you knew besides his name. Poe Dameron.

None of those, as Leia later on called them, _'radical rebels'_ were dangerous, or a worthy opponent for you. But then again you were a skilled contract killer, so a comparison between you and the rebels probably wasn't really fair.

Most of the cells you checked were empty, and you wondered why they even needed so many of them. Their technique to prevent outbreaks was probably just to confuse their captives until they lost orientation, you mused.

When you finally found one cell that wasn't empty, you were almost relieved.

“Dameron,” you asked the man. He looked pretty bad, bruised, tired and you were pretty sure he was in pain. The sweat almost dripped from his dark curls and probably anyone else would've felt bad for him. You didn't though, he was a job for you, nothing more.

He lifted his head, his eyes flickering as if he couldn't believe someone was here.

“Yeah?”

“I'm here to rescue you,” you said, throwing your second blaster at him.

He caught it and managed to smile.

“Never thought that my rescuer would be this pretty.”

You winked at him.

“Don't get distracted then.”

That's when you saw the detonator coming in your view.

“Oh fuck.”

The explosion knocked you off your feet, you lost your orientation for a few seconds, and the loud noise in your ears – you really hated detonators – was more than just uncomfortable.

“Fuck,” you yelled, hoping to hear yourself again over the loud beeping, and the blood rushing in your ears, as you shot everyone that came in sight.

 

When you woke up, you simply felt numb. Your head hurt, and you slowly felt the pain creeping into your consciousness. You hissed silently, taking a look at your bruised hands, and your now ripped pants. Blood was dripping from some part of your body and you shook your head. Too hard it seemed, because it hurt like shit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you murmured, checking your jacket. You would _die_ if your beloved leather jacket was damaged. Luckily, almost magically, it seemed your jacket survived the explosion and everything that had happened.

“It's totally understandable,” you heard a voice right next to you – you recognized the voice as the pilot you were about to rescue -, “that a total babe like you would want to save the Resistance's most handsome guy, but-”

You looked away, silently laughing. The wall behind you was cold and uncomfortable. Your back hurt and you wondered what kind of injuries you had.

“But,” you asked when Dameron didn't continue.

“But I'd like to hear it from you.”

You laughed, raising one brow and searched for your comm.

“I'm sorry to hurt your ego, but,” you said as you activated your comm.

“Are you alright?”

Leia's voice interrupted you and filled the whole cell, you noticed the worry on her face.

“Yeah, kind of,” you managed to say. Talking actually hurt and your voice sounded like shit.

“Kind of?”

You hushed her, just as she started to speak up again.

“Your pilot's alright,” you assured her, breathing heavily.

“Oh, good. I'll send someone to get you?”

You shook your head.

“No, it'll be alright. I'll get your pilot back to you asap.”

Leia nodded.

“And General?”

“Yes?”

“You know I'm not cheap, but this will cost you a shitload of credits.”

You ended the call, not waiting for an answer.

“Oh,” you heard him say beside you.

You smiled, turning your head to him.

“I'm sorry, pilot, how's your ego?”

He snorted, you smirked.

“You know,” you whispered, almost seductively, as you moved a little bit closer to him, your shoulders touching, body heat radiating off you, “you're special, Dameron. Definitely not like the other people I usually am around.”

He smiled, and leaned in closer. His eyes focused on your lips.

“Is that so? What makes me so special then,” he asked, voice hoarse.

Your lips were so close, maybe one of your hairs would fit between the two of you. You couldn't help but glare down at his lips, softly breathing against them. You made him slightly nervous, you noticed.

“You're breathing,” you softly whispered, your lips touching with the movement of your lips as you were talking, “my company usually doesn't breath.”

With that, you stood up, shooting him one last look before leaving the cell.

“You should come with me, if you want to get back to the Resistance, you know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, uhm, it'd be great to tell me about any mistakes you can find, that'd be v nice of you. Also hit me with ideas, or something like that, if you have any, because that'd be great, too.


	3. I'd do anything for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is very drunk and so in love with Poe Dameron, they would do - almost! - anything for him.

“What are you talking about? I'm _not_ drunk.”

Oh, you were drunk. You were really drunk.

You smiled way too bright at Poe Dameron.

Poe Dameron, who was sitting right beside you, and made your heart beat so unnaturally fast. His hand was resting behind you, and, Force, you really – _really –_ wanted to lean back a little bit, lean on him, to feel his hand at your back. The thought alone made your back prickle.

But you didn't lean back of course; you were friends. Friends didn't want to lean on each other that way.

“If you say so,” Poe murmured, and smiled. He didn't believe you.

You didn't believe yourself, too, but that didn't matter.

“Yup,” you confirmed then, “I'm p-p-pretty sure I'm not drunk.”

You were a pretty bad liar.

Were you slurring? Oh Force, you were slurring.

Poe laughed.

“Alright, okay,” he gave in, the other hand – the one that's not behind you – raised in a playful manner of defense. You bumped him with your shoulder, and stayed a little closer than before.

Just close enough that nobody noticed.

“Stop lying, Y/N, you're totally drunk.”

Jess stared at you, pinching her eyes, and raised one of her eyebrows.

You raised one finger to scold her.

Was Jess always this blurry? Was it always this hard to actually focus on her?

“I'm,” you said with all the conviction you had left in your drunk body until you were interrupted by a hiccup, “not.”

Jess nodded, then laughed. In fact the whole table was laughing and you couldn't help but join in.

But why was your brain so slow? You didn't remember it being that slow earlier this day. And your tongue felt _so heavy_. Did you speak slower than usual?

You slurred, right? Oh, you did slur.

You swallowed.

What was wrong with you?

Were you about to die?

You nodded to yourself.

Oh.

Right.

You were drunk.

 

The conversation wasn't interesting enough for you to concentrate on it.

The conversation didn't seem interesting enough for you to concentrate on it, you corrected yourself. It probably was pretty interesting.

Or funny.

Or both.

Probably both.

Still, your thoughts wandered to something else. Someone else to be exact.

Poe Dameron.

The man right beside you.

Your friend.

Friend.

You wanted to shake your head, but you didn't.

His dark curls alone, and those beautiful, stupidly beautiful, brown eyes made your heart beat faster. The thought of him made you nervous and happy at the same time. You spent way too much time to think about conversations you had with him. Interpreting every single detail that came to your mind to find a proof that you were more than friends.

But you were never sure.

“This is not fair,” you muttered under a breath, so silent that you thought no one heard it.

“What is not fair?”

Of course he heard it.

Poe Dameron smiled at you. That smile that made your heart skip a beat.

Actually that smile made your heart start racing.

This really wasn't fair. At all.

“N-nothing,” you murmured.

“Are you alright?”

Oh, Force, you could get lost in those eyes.

You really wanted to kiss him right now.

What would it take to do it? It couldn't be that hard, right?

Your gaze wandered to his lips, focusing on them.

They weren't blurry.

They were so clear in front of you.

You just had to lean in a little bit closer, and you could finally kiss him, right?

You could do it.

Nothing to lose. Later you could say it was because you were so drunk.

Because you were drunk.

Too drunk.

He was probably a good kisser. Who are you kidding? He was probably a _very_ good kisser.

Cut the probably.

You were completely sure he was an awesome kisser.

His lips were so beautiful.

He was so beautiful.

Instead of doing anything you actually wanted to do you just stared at him. Of course.

Serious without a hint of motion on your face you said: “I think I'm drunk.”

Poe laughed, and it was so beautiful. Less beautiful was the fact that the space between the two of you got bigger. No, you didn't like that.

You wanted less space.

Instead you got more.

“Yeah, I figured,” he said, an amused smile playing his lips.

“No,” you insisted, “you didn't. You know it, because I just told you.”

His smile grew brighter.

“Okay.”

You sighed.

You wanted to lean on him.

He looked comfortable. Was comfortable the right word?

Probably not, but you were pretty sure he _was_ comfortable.

“I'm tired.”

He nodded, patted your back and stood up.

Carefully he helped you to get on your feet again.

“I'll get Y/N to sleep,” he said.

Out of the corner of your eye you noticed Jess wiggling her brows. And you were pretty sure that Snap coughed. You didn't care though.

“Yuppp,” you confirmed instead and nodded affirmatively, “sleep.”

 

The cool night air did you good. Your thoughts started to organize themselves until you were able to build correct sentences in your head again. You could talk normally again, and it was such a relief.

When you left the others Poe had offered you his arm to have something to hold on. Your drunk steps were pretty sloppy and you agreed.

Now that you could walk on your own again, you didn't let go of his arm. The touch of him felt to good, it made you feel so safe. His presence soothed you.

He didn't seem to mind. In fact you liked to imagine that he liked your presence as well.

You softly pushed him with your shoulder, gaining his attention.

You didn't notice that he had stared at you all the time, a smile on his lips.

“Thank you for bringing me back.”

“It's alright.”

He smiled at you.

“No,” you shook your head, “I mean it. Drunk people are annoying,” you paused for a second, “well I am annoying when I'm drunk. I wouldn't bring me back to my room if I were you.”

You yawned, looking to your left, away from Poe, to order your thoughts.

It didn't really help, because you noticed Poe's hand hanging off your shoulder. When did he put his arm around you?

Not that you didn't want that. It filled you with a warm, exciting feeling.

Poe shrugged, brushing off your gratitude.

“I'd do anything for you,” he said, and he said it so _casual_ like it didn't mean anything.

But it meant everything to you.

You smiled.

He'd do anything for you.

 _Anything_.

You couldn't help but stare at him, taking in his reassuring and real smile, the warmth in his eyes as he looked at you.

“Really?”

You stopped walking.

“Of course, I -”, he murmured, his gaze wandering over your face.

You interrupted him. Maybe you were still a little bit too drunk to realize that he was going to say something. Probably something important.

“I mean, I'd do anything for you, too,” you whispered, and the surprised look on Poe's face after you interrupted him left for a genuine smile.

You smiled back.

Then you frowned thoughtfully, your smile faded.

“Well,” you said, “except eating mushrooms. Those things are disgusting.”

Poe laughed, and pulled you even closer.

One of your hands landed on his chest, his arms tight around your body, and you just stood there.

Few to no lights, it was cold, a little bit too cold, your drunk self thought, and silent.

This was the best hug you ever received.

You didn't want it to end.

And it seemed Poe thought the same way.

His arms just tightened around you as a cool breeze sent shivers down your spine, his chin rested on your head.

You smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly sure what I did tbh, and not sure if I like it? But I hope you do, kind of, I guess.  
> Also hit me with typos if you find any. That'd be v nice. c:


	4. I thought you'd never ask that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is drunk (again, oops) and really wants to kiss Poe Dameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a prompt from my tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: The reader is really drunk and keeps telling Poe random crap like “You have really pretty eyes…” Or something like that and then eventually says, “I think I’m in love with you… Can I kiss you?”

You were never ever going to play a drinking game with Jessika Pava again.

Never.

You couldn't believe that you were this drunk. You wouldn't have thought this was _possible_ if it weren't for you to be the drunk person.

Were you this drunk once before?

When?

You didn't know.

You sighed.

You'd probably wake up with one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

Oh, you'd never drink again.

You had _promised_ yourself to not drink too much this evening. It wasn't good for you.

Apparently you didn't keep your own promises very good.

“Raise a glass,” Jess yelled at you, sloppily raising her glass and spilling almost half of her drink.

You couldn't help but smile, and raised your glass as well.

The drink burned its way down your throat after you took a way too generous sip and you still weren't exactly sure what you were drinking. Jess seemed to enjoy it and you weren't one to show weakness right now.

Though you had to admit that after the first sip of this mysterious drink you thought you'd die. The only thing you _knew_ about this drink was that it made you feel very dizzy very fast.

The loud sound of shattering glass on the ground abruptly interrupted your train of thoughts and you tried to focus on what's happened.

Jess had destroyed – yet another – glass. And not by accident.

At one point of this evening, you recalled, she had decided that throwing glasses on the ground once they were empty was pretty fun.

You didn't object. Of course.

In fact you took part in this kind of game and you had to admit that it actually was pretty funny. That was until you looked in the silently judging, slightly murderous looking, eyes of the this evening's barkeeper. You were pretty sure if looks could kill you'd be pretty dead.

Right after that you decided to not throw any glasses anymore.

“Jess, maybe,” you slurred, trying to put the words together and failing miserably.

“What? You give up already,” she shouted way too loud.

It was loud in here, but you could still understand her without shouting this much.

Jess didn't look any better than you in the dim light of the bar, but she obviously _felt_ better.

“I don't know, maybe we should -”

“I never thought you were this boring.”

You stared at her in disbelief, and suppressed an annoying hiccup.

Oh, Force, were you going to vomit?

You hoped not, because vomiting didn't exactly count as one of your hobbies.

“I'm not boring, Jess,” you insisted.

“You totally are”

“I am not,” you said and downed another drink to prove your point.

Jess raised her brows, and sloppily raised her hands to applaud you.

“Maybe you're right, you're not that boring.”

“Of course I'm right.”

Jess laughed, and you were just about to grab another shot – you weren't exactly sure where they came from all the time. They suddenly stood there, right in front of you, almost waiting for you to drink them – but you were interrupted.

Actually no.

You were not interrupted. Someone simply _stole_ your shot.

“Hey,” you slurred and heard Jess swearing. The shot-thief was forgotten and you tried to keep your attention on Jessika.

“Snap, you can't just -,” she complained loudly as Snap tried to get Jess on her feet.

But obviously Jess didn't want to get up. Or leave. Or stop drinking.

“You need to go to bed, Jess.”

“But I don't want to,” she objected and Snap _pulled_ her up from her seat and literally dragged her out of the bar.

You blinked a few times, still a little confused.

You couldn't believe they left you here alone.

Blinking again you remembered you weren't alone.

There was still that damned shot-thief.

You were definitely going to kick that thief's ass.

Angrily you turned into the direction your shot had disappeared in, your eyes half closed.

“You,” you accused and raised one finger, “stole my drink.”

“And it's the best for you,” Poe Dameron returned with one of those damned charming smiles and your breath got caught up in your throat.

“What?”

“You're drunk, Y/N.”

You stared at him, and slowly nodded.

“I,” you murmured, “am. Yes. I'm drunk.”

He shrugged his shoulders, a small smile playing on his lips.

“You should go to bed as well,” he said with a nod into the direction Jess and Snap left.

“Probably.”

“Mind if I tag along,” he asked and you raised your eyebrows in surprise.

Did he -?

“Just to make sure you get thee safely,” he corrected himself quickly.

“Sure,” you murmured and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, “but I don't think I can walk.”

Poe stared at you in disbelief, then began to laugh.

“This is not funny.”

“It is.”

You folded your arms in front of your chest, pouted at the good-looking Commander, and tried to hide the smile you felt coming up.

Poe Dameron hat a very contagious smile. You loved his smile.

So you smiled as well.

“Okay, why do you think this is funny?”

Poe laughed.

“Don't you remember? This morning you gave a speech, just for Jess, to tell her how bad alcohol is.”

“I did?”

“You did.”

You gaped at him, starting to laugh. Then you bit your bottom lip to contain the laughter.

“Oh, Force, I did,” you remembered.

He smiled at you, and you smiled at him, and you could do tat for the rest of time.

He eyes were so warm, so pretty. They seemed to pulsate with joy.

And the smile.

The smile on his lips was so pretty.

You couldn't stop smiling.

His lips. So pretty.

Everything. So pretty.

His hair.

Oh, Force, his hair.

You'd really like to touch his hair, let your finger feel it, and maybe give him a messy hairstyle.

His hair was probably very soft.

Soft. And pretty.

“Your eyes are so pretty,” you murmured absently.

Poe's smile grew wider, but he remained silent.

Somehow it wasn't awkward to stare at him like that.

There seemed to be a silent agreement that it was just alright. Everything was alright.

The two of you simply looking at each other.

It felt right.

And filled you with pure joy.

“ _You_ are so pretty.”

He chuckled silently.

“Yeah, people tend to say that about,” he answered, smirking.

You laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder.

“Oh, shut up.”

He simply laughed, and you stared at him. You couldn't help it. You had to smile.

“I hate you.”

“Are you sure,” he asked and smiled brightly at you. You knew this wasn't a serious question.

You shook your head, glaring at him in played annoyance.

“100 percent sure,” you clarified, narrowing your eyes and smiling.

“Ouch.”

Poe put a hand on his chest, pretending to be seriously hurt.

You laughed, and the smile that appeared on his face made your world spin. It drove you crazy.

Your laugh ebbed to a smile, and you suddenly realized how close the two of you were.

The bar was still hot, and loud, and so steam, but for you it felt Poe and you were the only thing in here. Maybe even the only thing in this galaxy.

What a beautiful feeling.

You could count his lashes if you wanted to.

Those beautiful lashes, surrounding the even more beautiful eyes that seemed to beam with happiness in this very moment.

Happiness.

You felt it too.

And you were so close.

So close.

Nervousness overcame you, a slightly unpleasant feeling in your stomach and eventually you turned your head, eyelids fluttering. It was very hot in here.

You closed your eyes, swallowing and silently asking the nervousness to simply leave.

It didn't of course.

When you looked back at him he still smiled at you, slight crinkles around his eyes.

It made your heart race.

Your lips parted imperceptibly and you couldn't look away anymore.

You didn't want to either.

Your gazes were locked.

So many thoughts ran through your mind in just one single moment, yet at the same time everything seemed so awfully slow, and silent.

You felt so hot, although not because of that steamy bar you were in.

Your fingertips prickled and your stomach seemed to jump.

A tingle of anticipation on your lips as you moved closer, slowly, careful to not destroy this wonderful moment.

Neither of you looked away.

“Can I,” you whispered, and lost your voice in the act, “Can I kiss you?”

You stared at him, mouth still slightly opened. You stared right into those warm and beautiful eyes.

So beautiful.

Poe didn't say anything. He slowly nodded, too caught up in this moment to actually speak. You almost didn't notice the nod.

But when you lips collided you felt like you could explode.

His lips were warm and soft against yours, and the prickling feeling on your lips made you go crazy.

You never imagined this.

You never imagined to kiss Poe Dameron.

You never imagined it would feel _so good_.

You never imagined that Poe Dameron wanted to kiss you.

But he did.

Your thoughts still raced, loud and silent at the same time in your head and you couldn't even keep track of one of them. You stopped thinking then.

Decided that thoughts you had at this moment were not worth having.

As if by itself your hand moved up to his neck, searching for hold as your lips moved against his and you deepened the kiss.

You didn't want to, and felt like he didn't want to as well, but eventually the two of you parted, breathing heavily.

Your cheeks felt hot and you were sure you were blushing.

Still mere millimeters between you, and his breath was hot on your lips.

Your gazed moved up from his lips, right to his eyes.

Those beautiful eyes.

“I,” you began silently, bit your bottom lip – almost in embarrassment –, and tried to find an appropriate excuse. You couldn't just _kiss the Commander_.

Poe smiled, huffing a laugh.

“I thought you'd never ask that,” he murmured as he leaned down and kissed you again.

 


	5. Booty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a bounty hunter and has to leave the Resistance base - and Poe - for a job. He doesn’t want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be gender-neutral, no Y/N for those of you that don’t like their names.

You grunted as your alarm clock woke you up.

You hated getting up early. It was awful, you hated everything about it.

You hated leaving as well.

And both at the same time – getting up and leaving – was even worse.

You switched off the alarm clock, and blinked a few times to wake up.

Just a few months ago you'd never thought that you'd think something like this.

That you would hate leaving.

You were always on the loose, never staying somewhere for long. Your ship was your home and you liked it that way.

You held no responsibility for anyone, you didn't need to stay with anyone.

No loyalties, no commitments.

But it changed.

And it was still weird for you, so unfamiliar.

Staying here for more than one night, staying for more than just fixing something on your ship or being in the med-bay.

Waking up next to someone. Someone important.

You never had someone who was important for you.

And the sadness you felt when you had to leave was new for you, too.

And you didn't like it.

You hated it.

You shook your head, rolled around in the bed, and accidentally bumped into him. You hoped he wouldn't wake up.

But he did.

“You're leaving,” he mumbled, still half-asleep.

You loved how his voice sounded when he was still tired.

“Yes,” you whispered, grabbing your shirt, “go back to sleep.”

“No way.”

He got up, his hair was messy – and unbelievably cute.

You smiled.

“Anything I can do to keep you here?”

The shirt right in front of your mouth as he asked you prevented him from seeing the face you made. You wouldn't stay.

“You ask that every time,” you mumbled into your shirt.

“What?”

You smoothed out your shirt, and looked at him.

“Sorry. I said you ask that every time.”

“You can't blame me for trying.”

You huffed a laugh, happily blinking at him as you put on your pants.

“So?”

“So what?”

You couldn't find your socks.

You were pretty sure they were on your feet when you went to bed.

“Anything I can do?”

You shook your head, smiling.

“You know I can't, I have a job.”

“Who says you have to keep that job,” he asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“I do,” looking around you spotted your socks on his side of the bed, “could you hand me my socks, please?”

He grabbed them, threw them to you. You caught them, of course.

Your reflexes were still good, you noticed, after staying here way too long without taking a job.

“You could live here,” he murmurs and you almost didn't understand him.

“It may surprise you,” you put on your socks, “but I like my job.”

He slightly narrowed his eyes.

“You're killing people.”

“I don't always kill people.”

“But most of the time.”

You nodded, one hand running through your hair. It's messy, just like his.

“I do get money for it.”

He stares at you for a moment, then looks away.

Sometimes, it seemed to you, he forgot who you actually were, and even more important, what you did.

You were no hero.

You killed for money.

You did almost everything for money.

You were a bounty hunter.

You certainly were not nice.

Or loyal.

You had your own moral compass, of course, some rules you once set for yourself and promised you'd never break them, but you didn't play – or planned to – the game the Resistance and First Order played. It was none of your business, and you were happy about that.

You liked to be on your own, doing what you wanted to do.

You liked it when there was nobody who could judge you, or your methods.

You liked it when you didn't have to worry.

But you were here, and worried.

You always worried when you left.

Each time you left could be the last time, for both of you.

And both of you knew.

Maybe you took a job that was too dangerous.

Maybe one of your partners would betray you for the money – something that certainly wouldn't surprise you; you'd done it several times.

Maybe the First Order was in a bad mood.

You didn't know.

Maybe someone captured him, interrogated him until he died.

Maybe he'd die on a mission, in his x-wing.

Maybe he'd simply disappear along with the Resistance when the First Order attacked them.

You didn't know.

You still didn't want to think about stuff like that.

You didn't like it.

“So you're still only in it for the money,” he stated, voice blunt.

You blinked, surprised.

You didn't expect that.

Usually he'd drop the topic pretty soon.

Today seemed to be different.

“Mostly.”

He sighed.

You stared at him, and sighed as well.

“Listen, Poe, I'm not … I won't die for the Resistance, I want to survive. I don't face impossible odds like you do. It's not what I do.”

“Nobody asks you to die for the cause.”

“But you want me to say. And the moment I decide to stay here I count as an ally. Even if I'm not. The First Order doesn't care. I won't risk that. I won't risk my independence. Otherwise I won't survive, and you know that. You see people die everyday.”

He slightly flinched, probably remembering the people he already lost.

“Sorry,” you murmured.

“No, you're right.”

He turned around, facing the wall.

Your mouth was open, but you couldn't say anything.

It's an uncomfortable silence that lingered over the two of you as you got dressed.

Every movement you made was way too loud in your ears, and you knew that Poe wasn't just staring at the wall, because he didn't want to talk.

He was hurt.

Completely dressed you sat down beside him, searching for his hand.

He let you, and you squeezed it.

“I will come back, Poe.”

He didn't answer, so you remained silent for a little while.

You didn't want to leave him like this.

Gently stroking his hand you got closer, and lay your head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” you whispered, and felt his body stiffen.

You didn't say it that much.

You never said it, actually.

He on the other hand did it all the time.

When you returned from a job, he said it.

When you fell asleep.

And when you woke up after him.

When you got dressed.

Or when he undressed you, your bodies hot against each other.

And when you left again.

And in between all of those things.

But you, you never said it.

You didn't like it.

_I love you_ meant commitment.

And you didn't like commitment.

Commitment made you vulnerable, and less professional.

It was something you always tried to evade.

Until now.

“I love you, too.”

You smiled.

The two of you sat there in silence, simply enjoying the others company before you eventually had to leave.

You would miss him, of course.

And you would worry about him.

And when you came back and he wasn't there, on a mission maybe, or simply flying his x-wing, you'd worry even more.

You'd probably laugh when you saw him again, when he'd wrap his arms around you.

Maybe you'd cry.

You didn't know how it would be.

But you knew that it would be.

“Mostly,” he murmurs, and from the way the word sounded you knew that – for some reason – he was smiling.

“What?”

“You said mostly. You're mostly in it for the money.”

“Yeah,” you smiled.

“This,” you waved your arm at the two of you, “is not about money. It's,” you hesitated, and sighed, “more important.”

He chuckled.

“I never thought you could be romantic.”

You laughed.

“Plus,” you added, smiling at him brightly, “I would always hunt your butt for free.”

He laughed, and you moved closer, bringing your mouth to his ear.

“You can call me a,” you paused, grinning and biting your lip, “ _booty_ hunter.”

 


	6. His Socks Were Terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt from tumblr: a Poe x Reader where the reader is really homesick because she isn’t able to visit home
> 
> should be gender-neutral c:

“You are quiet today,” Poe Dameron murmured, as he slowly and softly traced your jawline with his index finger.

Your eyes heavy and closed, you hummed in agreement, but didn’t say anything. You didn’t want to. You couldn’t. Not now. Or ever.

It was a long day, for both of you. Long and very exhausting. Your muscles ached and you still didn’t have the opportunity to shower. Your voice still felt hoarse after hours of yelling orders and preventing your comrades from dying. One of the things you were jealous of when it came to Poe’s job was that he communicated via microphone and headphones. You had to yell on the battlefield. The only time Poe’s voice ever got hoarse when he was sick, and that simply wasn’t fair.

Fighting the First Order has never been easy, but today was really hard. And painful.

Sure, your body hurt but the pain you felt was something different.

You had to save the life of an ally of the Resistance today, and almost lost one of your group members as you ran into an ambush. It was a miracle that all of you survived, but that was probably due to the number of explosives you’d like to carry with you whenever you went on a mission. Better be safe than sorry, you always said then, and it definitely did help to throw explosives at the troopers of the First Order.

You spent hours in the med-bay after coming back, even though you were alright. Physically. But you couldn’t just leave the people that fought with you today in pain, or alone. The people that risked their lives ever day and would die for you.

Eventually the medics kicked you out and told you to get some sleep. And you really needed to.

When you got back, Poe was already waiting for you. And he looked tired as well. You knew he had a mission today as well, and actually you had planned to ask him if he counted how many TIE-fighters he destroyed.

But you didn’t.

By the time you got back you felt even worse than before, and simply let yourself fall on the bed, where Poe welcomed you.

“It’s alright,” you told him now, “I’m just tired.”

Your eyes were half-opened, so you could see the look Poe gave you. He didn’t believe you, sure. You usually weren’t the one to be quiet. But eventually, it seemed, he decided to believe you for now and nodded.

You smiled at him, yawned, and slowly got up. You had to get rid of those clothes you were wearing.

The combat boots felt heavy on your feet and you felt good, as you set your feet free for the first time today. Tiredness crept into your bones, and you wiggled your toes to savor the feeling of free feet.

You yawned loudly, and blinked a few times. You really were tired. So tired.

It’d be so easy to just undress and sleep. To forget what happened, and what you didn’t want to remember.

But mid-movement of getting rid of your jacket you started to stare at the wall before you and sighed. Deeply.

Then you rolled back on the bed, stared at the ceiling. And you still wore that jacket you wanted to take off, and the tight and uncomfortable and dirty pants you were wearing on the battlefield hours ago. You felt like shit.

“What’s wrong, Y/N”, Poe asked seriously.

You swallowed, and felt the unwelcome tears in your eyes. You didn’t want to cry.

War was hard. War wasn’t something that just left you without any feelings. But you didn’t want to cry.

“I miss it,” you eventually whispered, and for a second you thought that it was too quiet. That he didn’t hear you.

“You miss what.”

“My home.”

And you voice was barely a breath as you said it. And it hurt. Saying it out loud, and hearing it, hurt so much.

You missed your home.

There was nothing that could held you there anymore. Your home was barely even there, as you just saw today. It was destroyed. A battlefield.

Saving the ally today also meant going back. And it wasn’t easy.

You’d always imagined it being easy. You’d come home, happiness everywhere and you’d finally be able to hug all those people you missed. The friends and family that you left.

But you had to go back, and it was today, and not after the war.

It was an awful feeling. Terrible.

Seeing the destruction and death the First Order caused on your home planet almost made you vomit.

You were unfocused.

And it was your fault your teammate almost died.

Because you were unfocused. Because you rather wanted to cry about your personal losses, than fighting for what actually counted right now.

You felt so stupid.

But you couldn’t stop thinking about it, them.

The friends and family that didn’t help the Resistance, or left the planet, were killed by the First Order in your absence. The planet was a battlefield. A very big battlefield.

Full of desperation.

Just as you were.

And it made you feel sad.

And weak.

And powerless.

There was nothing left to miss.

But you missed it. The memory of it.

You missed it so much, and it hurt in your chest, but at the same time it made you feel so incredibly numb.

You missed the smells, you were never going to smell again.

The voices, you were never going to hear again.

The places.

The people.

Everything you once knew.

Gone.

It was like a part of your childhood was taken from you, simply disappeared without a trace, and without a possibility of getting it back. Ever.

It was an awful feeling.

You felt Poe’s arms wrapping around you as he silently comforted you.

You were tired, and let your head sink down on his chest, listening to his heart beat and sobbing now and then.

“It’s all gone,” you whispered.

Poe stroked your back. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to.

“I wish I never left.”

Silence for a few seconds, then you felt him breathe in.

“You would be dead then.”

You sighed.

“I know,” you murmured, “but I wouldn’t miss it then.”

He held you even tighter now, and it was so comforting for you.

It made you feel less alone. Less like you lost a part of your life.

After a while Poe moved, and placed a soft kiss on your head.

“I know it’s not the same,” he said, “but you have me.”

You smiled, and tried to look up to him but your face was still buried in his chest.

“I know,” you mumbled against him. You couldn’t stop smiling. “I know.”

And then you had to sit up, had to look at him, and the soft smile on your lips didn’t leave.

“And that helps a lot,” you said and he smiled.

“But you’re not my mother,” you went on, “and your taste in socks is terrible.”

For a few seconds Poe stared at you, then he began to laugh.

His taste in socks _was_ terrible.

His socks were terrible.

He always chose the worst patterns. They were disgusting.

“I’m your boyfriend,” he defended himself, “I don’t need to have a good taste in socks.”

Poe laughed, then interrupted himself and raised his finger.

“Besides they aren’t terrible!”

“They are,” you laughed and smiled at him, almost beaming with joy in this very moment.

“But you’re right. For the socks, you have me. I really don’t want to vomit every time you take off your shoes.”

He looked at you, pretending to be shocked by what you said.

“Now you’re just teasing.”

You laughed, and winked at him in a playful manner.

“Well,” you said, “maybe.”

He smiled at you, and in this moment of silence you felt the heavy mood leaving you.

It was relieving.

You looked down at your hands, and smiled.

Then your gaze wandered back to him, and you grabbed his hand.

“Seriously though,” you murmured, “you’re my new home.”


	7. You're supposed to say it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU! Through the soulmate force of the universe (or whatever) Reader finds the wedding ring that once belonged to Poe’s mother in their bed and panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: How about this soulmate prompt? Whenever you lose an item (like a sock), it ends up in your soulmates’ possession somehow + a poe x reader involving his mothers wedding ring? I just really like that he always wears it around his neck, and it was revealed that he is saving it for the right partner

Your tired eyes slowly fluttered open and you yawned. Your body felt stiff from sleeping, and you had to admit that you lost every feeling of time.

What time was it? How long did you sleep?

You didn’t know, not that it mattered. You weren’t woken up, by anyone, so it obviously wasn’t necessary for you to be awake.

So, you yawned again, rolled over in the warm bed and wanted to cuddle up with your beloved significant other. But he wasn’t there anymore. Unwillingly you opened your eyes, pouted and stared at the empty side of the bed.

“You could’ve woken me up at least,” you murmured, even though he wasn’t there and wouldn’t hear it. Still, you felt the urge to express your current dissatisfaction.

You stretched, tried to wake up your body and banish the tiredness that made your body feel unnaturally heavy.

When you left the warm bed you immediately shivered and stumbled over the clothes on the ground. You smirked as the memory of yesterday’s evening came into your mind, and more precisely how the clothing landed there on the ground. The memory made you wish even more that he was still here.

But he wasn’t, so you decided to get ready for whatever would happen today.

A slight sparkle caught your attention as you searched for something to wear. You squinted your eyes to find the sparkling object and kneeled down when you finally found it again.

You wished you didn’t though.

Your heart seemed to stop beating as you noticed what you were looking at, your breath got caught up in your throat and all of the sudden your lips seemed so unnaturally dry. Your hands were sweating and you couldn’t believe your eyes.

“No.”

You knew that necklace.

You knew that  _ring_.

You shook your head. No, that wasn’t possible.

There was no way, no explanation how it could have gotten here.

Sure, you thought, Poe Dameron slept here from time to time. Force, he slept with you so it wasn’t really surprising that some of his belongings just were here.

But the ring?

His mother’s wedding ring?

Here?

In your room?

No way.

He always wore it.

“No,” you murmured, “no, no, no. This can’t be.”

Poe would never lose that ring. He’d never leave without making sure where the ring was.

You tried to calm your breath, without success, and leaned against the bed. The cold air that made you shiver just moments ago was completely forgotten.

You stared at the ring as if it was some mysterious and dangerous object.

You knew what it meant.

What it meant, that the ring was in your possession of all people.

And it wasn’t bad per se, but it meant pressure.

For you at least. You didn’t know how Poe would feel about this situation. Force, you’d never talked about things like that, because it never seemed important.

Or rather important enough in times of war.

None of you thought you’d live long enough for that.

For a real future.

You were pretty sure you’d die before the war ended.

And now such a thing that never seemed important enough turned your life upside down in a mere matter of seconds.

You stared at the ceiling to avoid the wedding ring, to avoid this responsibility, this pressure, and silently asked the universe “why”.

“Why now,” you breathed and closed your eyes.

But the image of the wedding ring wouldn’t disappear.

The wedding ring, that once belonged to Poe’s mother.

The wedding ring, Poe always wore around his neck to someday give it to the right person.

“That’s ridiculous,” you groaned and kept your eyes closed.

An object lost would appear in your soulmates’ possession, it always said. Everyone knew that, yet you never thought it would happen to you, or that your soulmate would be Poe Dameron.

You loved him, of course, but you never thought that your relationship would hold on for long or was to stay serious.

You both liked to joke about it from time to time and you yourself never thought that it could be the relationship of relationships. You had never thought that Poe would be your soulmate. You had never thought that the concept of soulmates would still exist in times of war.

The concept of a soulmate, so undeniably romantic and beautiful, in times like this just seemed paradox and unfitting. When so many people died every day, how could there exist a concept like this?

You knew it didn’t follow any rules and remembered how your mother used to tell you about the most amazing stories how soulmates found each other.

You had always wished for one.

But recently you had forgotten.

Forgotten that soulmates existed and that there was the possibility that you might find yours.

The timing was bad.

Very bad.

A soulmate now?

Besides the bad timing, this meant a lot of pressure for your relationship. Your relationship was fragile enough at times like this. Every kiss could be a good-bye kiss, and every encounter could be the last.

To form a relationship with soulmates in this time seemed highly unbelievable.

And thinking of it gave you a massive headache.

Abruptly you stood up, grabbed some clothing – you looked horrible, but who cared – and left the room. With Poe’s ring tightly in your right hand.

You held your hand so tight that it started hurting, but it seemed to be the only thing that kept you sane at this very moment.

Thoughts racing you practically ran the way to Poe’s room and sincerely hoped that no one would see you.

You were paranoid, you realized.

Nobody knew that you just found the ring in your room.

Nobody knew that you just found out that Poe was your soulmate.

On the other hand, everybody knew that you and Poe were a couple so it wasn’t unusual for you to go to Poe’s room.

You tried to slow to down when you realized that you already arrived at his room.

“Here goes nothing,” you murmured as you entered, and really hoped that he wasn’t in there.

And he wasn’t.

Seemed like you had some luck after all.

Your hands were shaking as you carefully placed the ring on Poe’s bed under his blanket. You tried to calm down, took some deep breaths.

Now you just had to get out of here and everything would be alright.

It would be just like before.

No pressure.

Everything fine.

You really didn’t want to put any pressure on your relationship, or on Poe.

“Y/N?”

You closed your eyes and opened them as you turned around to Poe Dameron who, of course, had arrived just here now.

“Hi,” you said and smiled insanely bright.

“What are you doing here,” Poe asked and slightly canted his head, “not that I would mind but,” he nodded at you, “you’re wearing my pants.”

You looked down and realized he was right.

“Oh.”

You pressed your lips to a thin line and nodded.

“I’m just uhm, doing nothing,” you stuttered and laughed, “I mean just checking in. If you were here.”

“Well, I am here.”

“Yes,” you exclaimed way too loud, “you’re here.”

You stared at him and forced smile on your lips.

“Are you alright?”

“Me? Yeah, totally! I’m alright, super alright. Everything’s just fine. Under control. Good.”

The silence weighed heavy between the two of you, and you still creepily stared at him. You couldn’t stop.

You were so nervous.

“Are you … sure?”

You nodded and smiled.

“I just hid your mother’s wedding ring here because I found it in my room,” you blurted out so fast you couldn’t even process what you just said.

Poe seemed confused for a second, and you put your hand in front of your mouth in shock.

Then you shrugged your shoulders, tried to seem totally normal.

“I mean what? Your mother’s wedding ring? Why would I even have that ring, that’s utterly ridiculous. I’m sorry, I just woke up, everything’s alright.”

Poe’s confusion left for a lopsided grin and he shrugged his shoulders.

“Then keep it.”

You stared at him in disbelief.

“What?”

Your stomach twisted and you weren’t sure if you’ve heard correctly. After all, you were nervous and confused and didn’t really know what was going on.

Except that you were nervous, that much you knew.

“Keep it,” he repeated and smiled, “I wanted to give it to you anyways – eventually –, so why not now when even universe wants it.”

He knew, of course.

He knew meaning this situation had.

He knew about soulmates.

Everyone knew.

It was just like that.

Always has been.

You raised your eyebrows as you realized what Poe had been saying. Your mouth opened as if you wanted to say something but no word left your lips.

“Are you,” you stammered, “proposing to me?”

“Yup.”

You closed your mouth, blinked at Poe a few times before you huffed a breathless laugh and smiled at him.

“Not exactly how I imagined,” you said as you wrapped your hands around his neck.

He softly shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m always good for surprises.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

You smiled at him.

At your fiancé.

“In that case, Poe Dameron,” you stated as you looked up into his dark eyes, “I will keep the ring.”

Smiling, he leaned in closer and carefully brushed his lips against yours.

With closed eyes, you embraced the kiss.

It felt different now, even though it shouldn’t.

It was a normal kiss.

Not painful like a good-bye kiss.

Not passionate like a kiss when you were finally alone.

Not full of happiness like a kiss when you saw him after a long time.

Not relieved like a kiss when one of you was on the brink of death.

At least that’s what it should have been.

But it was that and so much more.

You felt pain in this kiss.

Pain of what the future might bring, of one of you – a soulmate – would maybe die.

And you felt passion.

Passion like you’d never felt before when you kissed him – or anybody for that matter.

But it wasn’t the heated passion, you knew and loved.

It was sincere, deep passion.

You felt happiness as well.

You had imagined the reveal of this, of you being soulmates, would put pressure on the both of you. Would make everything complicated, maybe even dangerous or painful.

But none of that happened.

Instead, you were engaged.

You didn’t remember when you felt this happy the last time.

Relieve was mixed with all these emotions as well.

Relieve that nothing bad happened.

Relieve that everything seemed to work out.

It wasn’t a normal kiss.

Poe had kissed you numerous of times before, and so did you.

Every kiss was special, you thought, but they always felt familiar.

This one felt totally out of line, even more special.

You recalled the first time he had kissed you as your boyfriend.

It felt different back then, too.

Not the same intense way it did now, but different as well.

But it was good. A good different.

His lips left yours and were now just mere millimeters away from yours. You could feel him breathing.

You looked up into his eyes as he put his arms tighter around you, and a smirk appeared on your face.

“Hey,” you whispered, full of anticipation because you loved that slogan, “is that a lightsaber –“

Poe smiled, brought some distance between the two of you and looked away. He tried his best to look annoyed because you always ruined moments like this when you had the chance, but he failed miserably.

“- in your pocket,” you had to interrupt yourself because you were giggling too much, “or are you just happy to see me here?”

Poe couldn’t hide the smile and bit his bottom lip so he wouldn’t laugh.

“Now that you said it,” he responded and turned away, even though you pulled at his sleeve to keep him looking at you, “it’s definitely a lightsaber.”

You finally pulled him back to you, smiling brightly.

“Aw, come one. I know you don’t have a lightsaber.”

“Maybe I just got one,” he offered.

“Yeah, no, you’re not exactly … Jedi material,” you laughed.

“Ouch.”

You both seemed for a loss at words, merely staring into each other’s eyes and enjoying the company. Silently you thanked the universe for placing the ring in your bed.

You wrapped your arms now completely around his neck and kept him close.

His chin rested on your head, and you could hear the steady beat of his heart.

You smiled.

“I love you,” Poe murmured.

You looked up to him.

“Who wouldn’t.”

He laughed, and so did you.

“You’re supposed to say it back, you know.”

“Oh right,” you adjusted yourself to look him in the eyes, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead, I guess. I had this idea the moment I read the prompts and never got around to write it because LIFE. And this is my first try at a soulmate AU, I don’t really know how they work, hng.


	8. I Hate This Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an amazing night with her secret lover Poe Dameron, Y/N forgets the time and makes a seemingly small mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything was so good in my head, but now I hate it. Here it is anyway. ;(

Last night was amazing. Really amazing

_Unbelievably_ amazing.

It was way better than any other night before.

Or any day for that matter.

You were half-awake, half-asleep right now, and your thoughts traveled back a few hours.

Looking back at what happened this night, you were pretty sure you saw hunger in his eyes.

And that made you feel so good.

Not only good but wanted as well.

But he always made you feel wanted.

And sexy.

Very sexy.

You sighed, ran your fingers through your hair and closed your eyes. Relieving the memory, savoring every feeling that was still left.

When Poe Dameron arrived yesterday - after a mission that was, for your taste, way too long - you were ready to get rid of all your clothing the moment you saw him.

His dark hair was messy and sweaty from wearing his helmet.

His eyes were bright, also beaming, as usual when he came back from a mission.

And he looked so damn good in his pilot suit.

You remembered that you bit your lip when you saw him that evening.

And when he saw you he winked at you.

You felt like you would melt into a blushing puddle on the ground.

But that would've been very boring.

And last night was everything else, but  _not_ boring.

No, it definitely wasn't boring.

You went back to your place, waiting for him. It wasn't long until he arrived, and you were relieved to see him enter your room because you were sure you couldn't have waited any longer.

Your eyes fluttered open, you yawned and rolled onto your stomach, feeling the cold sheets on your bed.

"Stop thinking about this," you murmured into the mattress. You couldn't afford distractions like this in your daily life.

On the other hand, though, you still were in bed ... nothing bad with a little distraction here.

You closed your eyes again, smiled and relieved every moment of last night.  
Every feeling.

The way he looked at you when he entered the room. Like you were his prey.

The way he touched you that night until you thought you'd pass out.

Your protest and the cold feeling when his lips left yours.

Then, the way he looked at you from between your legs.

You coughed, rolling back on your back.

"Stop it, Y/N.  _Not_ helping right now," you sighed.

You really didn't want to, but you had to leave the bed now. Or you'd be late for the meeting you needed to attend.

You kicked the blanket away from your feet and sighed.

Again.

"This day better gets over soon."

A look at your chrono right next to the bed told you you still had five minutes.

You abruptly sat up in your bed.

"No, no, no. Only five minutes?"

You groaned and got up, tripping over pretty much everything that was lying on the floor of your room.

You really should clean this place from time to time.

"Shab," you cursed and quickly grabbed the clothes you wore yesterday.

"Why are you  _so stupid_ ," you asked yourself.

You found the clothes.

From last night.

From before you and -

"You're unbelievable, Y/N," you murmured to yourself.

Stumbling through the room you checked what you wore.

Pants? Yep, you wore pants.

And a shirt.

You just slipped into some shoes.

And you wore a jacket as well.

Good, perfect, everything's -

You.

You forgot  _your underwear_.

Staring at the chrono you decided you had to go without it.

"Kriffin' idiot", you cursed yourself and quickly left your room, sprinting to the meeting.

 

You were the last one to enter the meeting room. Of course

But you were still on time.

So everything was alright.

"Mornin'," you greeted Snap quietly, who - just like you - was standing at the back of the crowd because he almost wasn't on time - just like you.

He nodded in your direction before he looked at you.

His eyebrows shot up and a smile appeared on his face.

Then he turned his attention to the General in the front like nothing had happened.

You stared at him in disbelief.

What was that for?

"Snap?

He didn't answer.

"Snap, what's up? Why- why did you do that?"

He turned back to you and smiled widely.

"That's a very nice jacket you have there," he said.

You furrowed your brows, stared at him and then at your jacket.

That wasn't your jacket.

And you realized that not only you forgot your underwear, no you were wearing the wrong jacket as well.

You were wearing Poe's jacket.

Poe Dameron's jacket.

Now that you knew it you noticed the smell.

His smell.

You loved his smell.

Shaking your head you brought yourself back to reality and present, a place where you couldn't think about someone's smell for hours.

"Aw, come on, that can't be," you silently muttered because this day was getting worse and worse.

You were tired, late, without underwear and wore the wrong jacket.

Still, you tried to concentrate on the meeting, and not think about how good Poe's jacket smelled, and how it reminded you of -

You looked to your left.

Someone was staring at you.

And whispering.

When you looked around you noticed that almost everyone was staring at you.  
And whispering.

"Perfect," you murmured, "just perfect."

The people around you got louder, and the atmosphere wasn't the one of a meeting anymore.

You sighed as the voices got louder and louder and closed your eyes, hoping to just wake up from this nightmare.

There always were rumors.

About you.

And about Poe.

But you never made it official.

Your relationship was a secret, more or less, and everyone talked about it and had theories.

You didn't want people that look at you like you were just one of the many people that crushed on Poe.

You opened your eyes again, facing your nightmare, until - 

A loud voice cut through the buzz of voices and you realized the situation got worse.

The General.

"You may not have noticed," General Leia Organa said sternly, "but Y/N's love life is not the number one priority in this meeting."

You blinked at her in defeat, not believing what just happened.

"I hate this day," you murmured.

"I have no idea why," Snap responded, huffing a laugh.


	9. Don't Let This Go To Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on a job and accidentally gets into a fight between First Order and Resistance when Leia Organa calls and asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be gender-neutral, yass. Can be seen as a follow-up to chapter 2. Also, this has exactly 200 words more than “You’re breathing.” Tell me if you got that ass-saving reference.

It was supposed to be a simple job.

In fact, it was supposed to be so simple you almost didn't take it - because it felt  _too_ simple.

You'd go in.

Grab the stuff you were paid to get.

And then you'd leave.

None of the items your client wanted were of any importance for you, but - according to your client - they sold well and that's all that mattered.

You weren't sure if he was lying about it, but he paid you in advance. The least he could've done.

He was a very unpleasant weequay pirate who insisted on being called a businessman, even though he was nothing more than a simple criminal.

But so were you to a certain degree so you didn't object.

Especially the payment before the job made you accept anything he wanted to be called.

And this supposed-to-be-simple job from an unpleasant weequay pirate led you  _here_.

Here was ... an unimportant planet and an empty - and definitely forgotten - base of either the rebels or what was left of the Empire after they dissolved all those years ago just to strike back again.

You didn't know and you didn't care.

This wasn't your fight.

Except that it was.

It just became yours.

In a literal way.

Because those idiots of First Order and Resistance decided to shoot each other right in front of this empty base.

In front of this empty base, you were hiding in.

They started shooting just now, as you were getting the last few items.

And your ship wasn't even far off. It was a short walk, five minutes at most.

But there was no way you were able to leave this base without being discovered.

And probably shot.

And you didn't take this simple job just to get shot by someone you didn't care about.

You could of course just leave and pretend you were a civilian that got lost. But the probability of being killed was too high for you to like this idea.

Pretending to be an innocent civilian wouldn't get you out of here.

And so didn't siding with either of the factions.

Or siding with no one and shooting at everyone.

You'd have to wait.

Unfortunately.

You just hoped they were too busy killing each other outside and wouldn't come in here.

You didn't want to think about what might happen if they found you.

Or worse.

_Your ship_.

"This is so stupid," you muttered to yourself, carefully listening to the blaster fire and voices outside.

They weren't going to come in here any time soon.

You hoped.

You rolled your eyes.

A shaky breath escaped you and you stared at the ceiling, pressing your legs tightly together.

You really needed to pee.

Yoh should've gone to the toilet before you left for the base.

And you certainly didn't want to piss in a corner here.

That would be -

Your comm chimed.

How inconvenient.

You didn't take the call and took a different position to sit. One that didn't make you think of how urgently you needed to pee.

Your comm chimed again.

You sighed, and took the call, not caring who it was.

"I'm busy," you answered and ended the call.

You bit your bottom lip.

_You needed to pee_.

Your comm chimed a third time and you were really close to just throwing it across the room.

You took it.

"Didn't you hear what I was -"

"Y/N, I need your help."

"Oh ... General Organa," you drawled, "hi."

"I'm going to send you coordinates now. Please tell me you can be there fast. It's a very crucial situation."

You glared at the coordinates and almost laughed.

"Fast would be an understatement," you murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, fast would be an understatement."

"Why?"

"Because I'm there."

The General was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm not going to ask why -"

"Good."

"- but I need your help."

You sighed.

"You want me to save your rebels' asses, right?"

She didn't answer.

"We've talked about this. And don't tell me they're not fighting the First Order. Because I know they are. I hear them."

Still no answer.

Then.

"Please."

Did she beg?

"You're my only hope."

Your mouth was agape, and you weren't sure if wanted to blink or roll your eyes. You did something in between and probably looked like an idiot.

"You're not getting me with that," you murmured more to yourself than to the General.

"I will pay."

You looked at her, a stern expression of your face. A desperate on hers.

"I'm sorry," you said softly, "this is not my fight."

You ended the call and closed your eyes.

At least you didn't need to pee anymore.

The blaster fire outside ebbed down.

You didn't want to know who won.

"Leave, I'll stay here!", you heard someone yell and turned around, your face to the wall, trying to ignore what was happening.

You didn't want to hear what was happening.

More blaster fire.

"Sir, what are we going to do? The rebels are retreating."

So it looked bad for the Resistance.

You felt sorry for Leia.

A little bit.

You didn't hear an answer for a few seconds, until -

"Get Dameron."

You stared at the door - it was old, and almost falling apart, just leaning on the door frame - that shielded you from the fight.

That  _didn't_  happen right now. Right?

You didn't save Dameron's ass that first time just to had him die right in front of you. More or less in front of you. Near you.

"Fuck," you cursed, "fuck, fuck, fuck."

"You are not gonna do this," you told yourself and stood up.

"Definitely not," you confirmed and checked your weapons.

You were walking towards the door and sighed.

"I hate me for this. I hate the General. And I hate this man," you grumbled, grabbed to detonators from your belt and kicked the doors open.

In a swift motion, you threw the detonators right to the First Order soldiers, turned your back to them and jumped over what was left of a wall to take cover right next to Dameron.

He stared at you, blaster shots rushing over your heads, and you gave him a nod before you drew your blasters, got on one knee and into position.

The smoke from your detonators slowly dissolved and you could see that there weren't many stormtroopers left.

The rebels did a good number on them, but out of the corner of your eyes you saw quite a few dead bodies and realized that the stormtroopers did so as well.

You grimly stared at your opponents and shot at them. A blaster shot brushed your upper arm and you hissed in pain before you threw a blend grenade in the direction of the troopers.

Using their distraction you - and Dameron - took out the remaining stormtroopers.

 

The following silence was almost felt loud and deafening.

The battle was over.

Still, you threw another detonator in their direction, just to be sure.

You were breathing heavily, your throat felt sore and your arm - where the blaster shot hit you - burned like hell.

Lazily you turned around in your cover and leaned your back against it.

Dameron did the same.

It felt just like the first time.

When you were next to each other, so close, backs against a wall.

Exhausted, bruised, sweaty and full of dirt after a fight.

After a fight, you got in just because of him.

You licked your lips, shooting him a side glare.

"Why," you breathed out, "do I always have to save your ass?"

He laughed, holding his stomach.

"It is an ass worth saving."

You took a verifying look at this ass and grinned, pretending to be unimpressed - you were in fact, he had a  _great_ ass.

"I've seen better."

He chuckled.

"Liar."

You laughed.

The silence between the two of you was comfortable and you felt almost safe. 

After both your breathing had normalized itself Poe Dameron looked at you.

"I take it you didn't save me because of your good heart and soft spot for me?", he referred to the last time you saved him.

He looked bad.

Bruised, in pain.

The way he held himself made you sure he had at least one broken rib.

You felt bad for him.

You never felt bad for people, but you couldn't help it.

"Actually," you sighed and sat upright, "I did."

He looked confused.

"But I'm pretty sure I'll get money for it."

"I almost feel special," he joked.

You smiled at him, genuinely, and resisted the urge to take his hand.

"Don't let this go to your head."

"I would never."

You laughed.

"Liar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Thank you so so so much for all the kudos and comments. It really means very much to me! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> my v creative tumblr is right here: https://poedam-n-eron.tumblr.com/  
> nothing special happening there, probably just the same as here


End file.
